


bonus track: sinatra is for lovers

by friendly_ficus



Series: love songs on repeat [4]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tracker's turn on the braincell, i'm sorry library science people if anything in this fic is Wrong i'm not one of you, just a little scene that doesn't fit into any of the other oneshots, trackerbees... love them...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_ficus/pseuds/friendly_ficus
Summary: Ayda's away for a conference, Fig's feeling lonely, Tracker would really just like her date night back.(Kristen knows one recipe and she's sticking to it.)
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Series: love songs on repeat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	bonus track: sinatra is for lovers

“I like her...  _ so  _ much,” Fig sighs, flopping face down on the couch. 

Tracker gives an understanding  _ hum  _ and snags a cushion before settling on the floor. This seems like one of those conversations where Fig doesn’t want anyone looking at her. Behind them somewhere is Kristen, rattling around in the kitchen of their too-small Bastion City apartment and humming along to the playlist of ‘most Yearning sinatra songs’ that she likes to play on fancy date night. It is, in fact, fancy date night.

Well, it  _ was  _ fancy date night before their friendly neighborhood rockstar called. Now it... might still be some variation of date night? Depending on when Fig leaves, it could go either way.

“She’s so cool, y’know? And she knows everything about everything, or she knows—”

“Or she knows where to look it up,” Tracker finishes, well-acquainted with this conversation. “You like her so much. She can fly. She never has a bad hair day. She cries tears of fire, which is definitely cool. Fig, you’re our friend and we love you, but why are you on this couch right now?”

Multi-platinum rock star Fig Faeth, of Fig and the Sig Figs fame, rolls over so she can plant her face directly into a throw pillow. She groans.

In the kitchen, there’s the  _ hiss  _ of a pot boiling over as Kristen begins swearing.

“All good?” Tracker calls.

“Yeah, it’s fine _ —fuck this fucking stove— _ everything is a-okay here!” 

Tracker can’t smell anything burning  _ too  _ badly, so she figures she doesn’t need to get up. Instead, she waits.

“She’s at that library conference,” Fig says, muffled. “Other library-people are there.”

“Yes,” Tracker says patiently. The thing about Fig, when she gets in her head like this, is that you have to be patient with her. If you wait, nine times out of ten she’ll tell you the problem.

“They know things... about libraries.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t know  _ anything  _ about libraries.” She sounds absolutely mournful.

Tracker shakes her head. “That’s not _true,_ Fig. You know more than most people do about libraries. And I _know_ you’ve been reading parts of her dissertation when she asks you to.”

“She’s just being nice—”

“Ayda doesn’t ask for feedback just to be  _ nice.  _ She’s the most honest person I know; if she wants your thoughts she clearly thinks you have something to add.”

There’s the sound of something falling from somewhere with a very ominous  _ thud  _ in the kitchen. Kristen begins questioning the recipe’s parentage in increasingly creative ways.

“Babe?” 

“It’s fine!”

Fig rolls over at last, Tracker can hear her shuffling around. She doesn’t speak up for a while. At last, she says, “I just... she’s so amazing, and I’m just. You know,  _ me.” _

Tracker sighs. “Yeah, I know. But you’re still pretty cool, and I’m not the only one who thinks so. She’s gonna come back from the conference and tell you that herself, if you ask.” 

The rest of Tracker’s statement goes unsaid as Fig’s crystal begins to ring. She gasps.

“It’s Ayda,” she says, like Tracker can’t hear  _ Kisses of Fire  _ coming from a shitty crystal speaker. 

_ Pick up,  _ she thinks she conveys through a convoluted hand motion while getting to her feet. It works, so whatever she did probably made sense.

“Hello Fig,” she hears Ayda say as she makes her way to the kitchen where Kristen has moved on to whisking the hell out of a roux.

Tracker isn’t sure that fancy dinner was supposed to have any roux-dependent components tonight. She decides not to bring that up.

The song ends and the next one begins. Kristen hums the opening bars as she stirs furiously. There’s a little flour on her face, smeared on her forehead. Tracker takes the two steps required to cross the linoleum floor and leans against the counter at her side.

“How are the roses?” she asks, putting on the fanciest accent she can think of.

“Positively  _ sighing,  _ dahling. The moonlight, you know, it makes the most delicious serenade.”

In the living room, Tracker can hear Fig’s voice rising and falling in tandem with Ayda’s. In the kitchen trash, she can see four recipe printouts.

“I’m making fancy mac n cheese again,” Kristen says. “Can you grate some cheese?”

“Sure,” Tracker says, meaning  _ I love you.  _

“I love you,” Kristen says.

“For my superior cheese-grating?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while back and figured i'd just post it, happy femslash february everyone. i know this was really short but it's been in my drafts for a while and i figured, it's basically valentine's day, gonna give myself everything i want before getting back to figayda and the trackerbees au  
> leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
